


Weak

by nefarious_irusu



Series: One-Word Prompts [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: “No, anxiety doesn't make you weak.”





	Weak

The figure on the locker room floor is curled up so small, he looks as if he might disappear. Yuuri frowns, watching blond locks slip out from under his hood as he shakes violently, rocking himself in what can only be an attempt at self-soothing.

“Hey,” Yuuri whispers, cutting through Yuri's ragged breaths. “Can I come sit with you?”

Yuri whimpers softly, burying his head in his knees to hide even more of his face. “Wh-why, to laugh at me f-for being so weak?”

“No,” Yuuri takes a step closer, kneeling down beside him. “No, anxiety doesn't make you weak.”

Yuri gasps when Yuuri touches his shoulder, soft and gentle. He coils even deeper into himself, shaking his head. “I called you weak w-when you were pan-nicking in at Sochi.”

Yuuri runs his tongue over his teeth, shrugging off the memory. He sits down with his back against the lockers, beginning to rub slow circles over Yuri's upper back. “That doesn't matter now,” he murmurs. “I know what you're going through. Let me help you.”

Yuri sniffles, but raises his face from his latibule. His eyes are puffy and cheeks red, and his lips tremble with every shallow breath he sucks in. He looks dangerously close to hiding again when Yuuri reaches out with his free hand, cupping Yuri's damp cheek.

“There we go,” he soothes. “You're doing so well, Yuri.” He strategically avoids using the nickname that Yuri hates.

Yuri makes a soft, unsure sound at the praise, his cheek growing hot under Yuuri's hand. Yuuri carefully thumbs away each fresh tear that leaks from Yuri's eyes. He moves Yuri closer with the hand on his back, until he can wrap both arms around his shaking frame.

“You're safe, Yuri,” he whispers. “I'm here with you.”

This time, Yuri lets out a mix between a whine and a whimper. He leans back against Yuuri, relaxing the slightest bit into his arms. Yuuri immediately wraps one arm around Yuri's torso and the other around his chest, rubbing the area over his heart.

“Can you feel my chest rising against your back?” Yuri nods. “Try to match your breathing with mine,” Yuuri murmurs. He takes in a long, deep breath and counts, “in; one, two, three, four, five.” He exhales and directs Yuri, “out; one, two, three, four, five.”

“Y-Yuuri-” Yuri whimpers after a few cycles of silent breathing. “Why are you… helping me?”

Yuuri nuzzles into Yuri's shoulder, continuing to rub his chest. With a gentle squeeze around his torso, he explains, “because you're my friend, and I care about you.”

Yuri sniffles, shuddering and turning his face to bury it in Yuuri’s jacket. “I’ve been nothing but mean to you.”

Yuuri chuckles softly, shrugging. “It’s how you show your love,” he muses.

Yuri grumbles the slightest bit, going limp against Yuuri's frame. “Shut up.”

“Are you feeling a little better?”

Yuri nods, taking the question as a cue to move away from Yuuri. Yuuri catches him in an instant, pulling him back.

“It's okay,” he whispers, resting his chin on top of Yuri's head. “Let's stay like this until it fully passes, alright?”

“You won't tell anyone, will you?”

Yuuri shakes his head, giving Yuri a quick squeeze around the middle. “No, of course not, Yuri.”

“Yura,” he whispers in response. “We're not strangers… you can call me Yura.”

Yuuri smiles as Yuri relaxes his body against his own, glad to feel his breath getting steadier by the second. “Yura, then. I won't tell a soul.”


End file.
